Sentimientos Confusos
by CurlsofGold
Summary: *NOTA DE LA AUTORA*¿quereis una continuación? SI! ^^ pues dazme ideas por que estoy en blancoooo U_U
1. Ataques de Inseguridad

El ambiente de King Cross a esas horas de la mañana era inconfundible, una muchacha llamada Lily intentaba abrirse camino entre la gente, llevaba un carrito con una lechuza que ululaba sin descanso -¿por qué todos los años hago una "entrada triunfal"?-pensó horrorizada lily al ver que su lechuza empezaba a hacer cada vez mas ruido.  
  
Cuando estuvo preparada, rápidamente atravesó la barrera entre el anden 9 y 10 esperando salir de ese agobio pero al cruzar solo se encontró en medio de la masa de alumnos, que como ella se disponían a embarcar en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
-que he hecho yo para merecer estoooo _ - pensaba lily mientras intentaba hacerse un hueco entre la muchedumbre,  
  
-"¿Donde estará Susan?"- nada mas decir aquello, se oyeron una risas masculinas, lily giro la cara y entonces distinguió una muchacha de cabellera rubia y rodeada de chicos -Lo sabia, sabia que esto iba a pasar..... -pensó lily mientras se acercaba hacia su amiga Susan March, lily se había planteado muchas veces como ella había podido llegar a ser amiga de alguien tan popular y no podía evitarlo, siempre acababa comparándose con ella. Susan era ..como lo diría...perfecta, tenia un pelo precioso , rubio y bastante largo que le caía totalmente liso por la espalda ,unos ojos castaños con unas pestañas larguísimas y una figura increíble , pero Susan no era todo exterior , además era estupenda! Era simpática y agradable, es decir, un regalo para la vista y para la mente. Aunque Susan no había sido siempre así , es decir , ella de siempre había sido muy guapa pero demasiado tímida por ello lily siempre era la "simpática y divertida" y Susan "la guapa pero tímida" pero aquel verano Susan había cambiado volviéndose más extrovertida y simpática, quitándole en cierta manera a lily lo único que tenia de atrayente, no es que fuera fea, tenia el pelo rojo como el fuego y aunque rizado, lo cual suponía cantidad de enredones y (según Susan) unos ojos verdes increíbles... pero escondidos detrás de unas gafas, Eso hacia que los chicos pasaran literalmente de ella y fueran directamente hacia Susan  
  
-"Lily!!, estoy aquí!!- Grito susan, con una sonrisa que hizo que a varios se les cayera la baba......(A/N: y luego quien frega el suelo??eh?? jeje ^^)  
  
-"¿Que tal has estado , Susan? Por lo que he visto tu cambio de actitud ha dado frutos....lo ves? Están locos por ti..."-dijo Lily al oído a Susan , sabia que ha esta le daba vergüenza y por mas que se lo decía lily nunca acababa de creerse que fuera tan guapa, era muy modesta y nada creída y aquella era otra de las cualidades que la hacían aun mas deseable....  
  
-"No digas tonterías, debe ser por tu llegada, cada día esta mas guapa!,no sabes lo que me encantaría tener tu pelo , el mío es aburrido, no puedo hacer nada con el , sin embargo el tuyo es increíble"-dijo Susan mientras cogía uno de los rizos de Lily admirándolo,  
  
-Es una amiga estupenda, ella no tiene la culpa de mis ataques de inseguridad-pensó lily mientras Susan seguía jugueteando con sus rizos  
  
-"HOLA FLOR DEL CAMPOOOOOOO"-grito voz masculina mas conocida como la de Sirius Black  
  
-"¿Sirius Black?"-repitió en voz alta lily mientras interrogaba con la mirada a Susan -"Me he hecho su amiga, estuve con el en las vacaciones ¿a que no sabias que sirius y yo somos casi vecinos....?, hoy me presentara a su grupo"-le contesto Susan  
  
-"¿Su grupo? no sera.... Potter , digo James....de ese ....grupo, verdad?"- dijo lily poniéndose nerviosa  
  
-"Exacto"- dijo Susan - "te acuerdas de james , no?"-¿ que si se acordaba?.....-pensó lily- ¿como olvidarle? , el y Susan fueron las primeras personas que conoció el primer día de clase, los 3 compartieron el vagón y quedaron en la misma casa Gryffindor, aun recordaba aquellas partidas de Snap Explosivo en la sala común, aquello fue durante primero y segundo, después James se junto con Sirius y los demás y Lily y Susan se fueron por otro lado, aun así Lily le veia por los pasillos y intercambiaba alguna palabra que otra pero no era lo mismo...., hacia un año se dio cuenta de que le entraba una rara sensación de mariposas en el estomago cuando aparecía pero siempre las había ignorado, y ahora después de 3 años la idea de ir "juntos" de nuevo le provocaba nerv.....-¡¡Hola florecilla viviente!!-dijo Sirius cortando los pensamientos de Lily mientras se acercaba hasta ellas  
  
-"hola Sirius, ¿que tal estas?"- dijo Susan derrochando simpatía por los 4 costados  
  
-"Ahora que te he visto estupendamente!"- dijo con una sonrisa picara Sirius  
  
-"Jeje, ejem! Conoces a mi amiga Lily?"-dijo Susan para salir del paso  
  
-"puuuues no!, espera...si! te he visto hablando con James alguna vez "- respondió Sirius.  
  
A la sola mención de su nombre , Lily sintio las ya mencionadas mariposas en el estomago y estas aumentaron cuando vio que el susodicho se acercaba riendo con sus amigos  
  
-¡¡Jamie!!!, Remus,!! Peter!! Venir aquí!!-les grito Sirius-"Quiero presentaros a 2 amigas!!"  
  
-Chicas? Donde?..¿donde? ...¿donde?-dijo James bromeando pero se paro en seco al ver a Lily  
  
-Li...lily? ,eres tu? Vaya no te había reconocido, estas muy cambiada...- dijo James con una sonrisa. La cara de lily era como un cuadro, estaba a punto de responderle cuando...  
  
-¿¿Susan?? De verdad eres tu , estas...estas ...muy guapa-dijo James con una sonrisa aun mayor  
  
Ahora definitivamente la cara de lily era un cuadro! , pero que?...de donde venían aquellos sentimientos de odio?,estaba...estaba celosa , de Susan? Bueno solo le había dicho que estaba guapa, eso no significaba que a James le gustara no? De repente sintió las ya comunes corazonadas que le daban, con sus amigos muggles le pasaba, siempre que veía a alguna de sus amigas hablar con un chico sabía, casi de inmediato si a ese chico le gustaba su amiga, era como un sexto sentido, un raro don de percepción de sentimientos heredado de su abuela aunque al parecer solo funcionaba con los muggles,no? Y que pasaba si..si..También servia con los magos?....-no por favor, james no, el no!!-pensaba abatida lily-es el único chico que me gusta de verdad!, Además el no es superficial no?, a lo mejor ha cambiado y enton....-"Lily! Estas bien??"-le dijo Susan-" tenemos que subir al expreso rápido o nos quedaremos aquí y no se vosotros pero no creo que podamos aprender magia de los muggles aquí en king Cross, je , a no ser la magia que lleva a que los trenes nunca lleguen a su hora jeje-dijo bromeando Susan, y James y los demás se rieron con ella  
  
-Como no? , Por que lo dice la súper modelo, lo dijo yo y seguro que no se ríen!-pensó lily enfuruñada pero después se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir!...le había hecho la burla a su mejor amiga!....esto es demasiado!..Estos malditos celos me están volviendo loca, además ni siquiera se si James me gusta tanto como creo! A lo mejor solo es una atracción pasajera.... -pensó Lily mientras subía al vagón y se preparaba para un viaje que prometía ser muy largo.............  
  
CONTINUARA........¿Se sentirá James atraído por Susan? Y si es así ....¿ que hará Lily?.....¿se dará cuenta james de lo que siente lily por el?, Admitirá lily sus sentimientos? La respuesta a estas preguntas en Próximos capitulosssssss.......  
  
  
  
A/N: ¿Que os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre James y Lily y espero que salga bien, a lo mejor es un poco confuso al principio tantos pensamientos revueltos, dadme vuestra opinión pis!!! Graciasssss ^^ 


	2. Maldita sea¡¡Estoy Enamorada!

A/N: Hellooooo , me alegro de que os gustara el anterior , este es un poco mas corto pero es que quiero centrarlo en el vagón ,los próximos capítulos serán mas largos tranquilasssssssss  
  
......A lo mejor solo es una atracción pasajera.... -pensó Lily mientras subía al vagón y se preparaba para un viaje que prometía ser muy largo. Nada mas subir al tren los 6 se metieron en el ultimo vagón.  
  
Al principio Las chicas se sentaron en un lado y los chicos en el otro, en un momento de distracción Sirius se cambio de lado, alegando que estaban demasiado prietos y se sentó al lado de Susan iniciando una conversación de lo mas animada con ella seguida atentamente(la conversación) por los otros 3.Al ver el panorama y el acaparamiento de Susan -Ella no tiene la culpa, recuérdalo!-pensó Lily mientras sacaba uno de sus libros muggles preferidos "El Señor de los Anillos" y se puso a leerlo ignorando las risas y comentarios del tipo -"es una chica increíble no?"-que se desprendían de la boca de Sirius cada 5 minutos haciendo que Susan se pusiera roja.  
  
Cuando llevaban aproximadamente una hora de viaje Lily levanto la mirada de su libro, tenia los ojos vidriosos de tanto leer, la verdad es que le encantaba la historia y en el fondo siempre creyó que tenia algo de verdadero y al entrar en Hogwarts aquellas fantasías le parecieron aun más reales. Dejándolas a un lado se dedico a mirar por la ventana y a contemplar el hermoso paisaje mientras sus ojos se relajaban.  
  
-"Has estado muy callada todo el viaje"-dijo una voz a su izquierda, al girar la cara se encontró frente a frente con la cara de James -¿ha dejado la conversación con Susan y los otros para prestarme atención a mi?- pensó lily con una emoción contenida mientras levantaba su libro para mostrarle a James por que había estado tan callada  
  
-"Vaya....hay cosas que nunca cambian no? algún que otro día he visto como te ponías a leer hasta tarde en la sala común, un día hasta te quedaste dormida jejeje"-dijo James  
  
-"Ya...jeje....es verdad ,fue el año pasado, pero me desperté a las 4 y subí a mi dormitorio, al día siguiente todo el mundo me preguntaba riéndose si eran cómodos los sillones de la sala común, podrías haberme despertado!"- dijo lily con cierta vergüenza pero sonriendo  
  
-"Si...ya...hum...¿qué estas leyendo?"-dijo James haciéndose el despistado  
  
-"El Señor de los Anillos, es una novela muggle son 2 libros mas igual que este-dijo lily mostrando el no-precisamente-pequeño"-libro en su regazo  
  
-"¡Dios mío!..je...si alguna vez sufro de insomnio me los prestaras verdad?- dijo James con una risotada"  
  
-"Ahora si que se demuestra que hay cosas que nunca cambian, eres igual de payaso que en primero! Jejeje"-le respondió lily intentado parecer enfadada pero riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
-"Es bueno saber que ninguno hemos cambiado tanto no?, me encanta recuperar viejos amigos , tu no James?"-dijo lily cuando ambos habían terminado de reír  
  
-Si.... sobre todo si son tan simpáticas y divertidas como tu-le respondió James con una sonrisa sincera, Lily sintió como si una fuerza dentro de ella estallara en alegría mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder  
  
-"Je...gracias James, ¿qué tal te han ido las cosas estos 3 años?"-Dijo Lily mientras intentaba grabar en su memoria cada palabra que James le decía sobre lo que había estado haciendo aquellos 3 años mientras le oía hablar y asentía se iba dando cuenta de que era ya casi seguro que sentía algo por el, ¿cómo no? Tenia unos ojos azules increíbles y también llevaba gafas, (característica que compartía con lily) las cuales no hacían sino darle un aire mas misterioso, también tenia el pelo negro alborotado pero según el , no tenia mucho éxito con las chicas -¿pero si es guapísimo, a mi me lo parece..-pensaba Lily mientras James seguía relatándole sus fracasos amorosos  
  
-"Siempre me dicen que soy muy simpático pero nada mas"-decía James-"Tu eres una chica, podrías darme algún consejillo?"-Dijo James con cara suplicante  
  
-"Esto..yo...pues..."-empezó a decir Lily-"¡¡HEMOS LLEGADOOOOOOO!!-la corto Sirius  
  
-"¿Ya me aconsejaras otro día vale?, ahora tenemos que reunirnos con el hermano de Sirius que entra nuevo este año, nos vemos!!"-dijo James con aquella sonrisa que ponía a Lily colorada mientras salía por la puerta seguido de Sirius , Remus y Peter  
  
-"¿Son unos chicos muy simpáticos no?"-dijo Susan mientras cogía su maleta del compartimiento  
  
-"La verdad es que si , el viaje se me ha pasado volando...."-dijo Lily con la mirada perdida mientras recordaba aquellos profundos ojos azules  
  
-Intimando con James eh?, no pierdes el tiempo-dijo Susan con una mirada de complicidad mientras las mejillas de Lily se ponían rojas-"¡No! es ...que ....el ...."-balbuceo Lily-  
  
-"No me mientas, si cada vez que escuchas su voz, tengo que fregar el suelo!!jejeje"-respondió Susan riendose  
  
-"Estoy enam....digoooo que me gusta el , de acuerdo..... ¡¡Pero si me preguntan en un tribunal , lo negare todo!!"-dijo lily refunfuñando  
  
-"¿Tribunal? Que es eso? O.o"-dijo Susan con cara confusa  
  
-"Cosas de muggles, olvídalo"-le respondió Lily con una sonrisa mientras ambas bajaban del tren y se perdían entre la multitud.............. 


	3. ¿Donde has estado toda mi vida, angel?

A/n: he aquí un nuevo capitulo, siento si tiene faltas de ortografia pero es que se me ha estropeado el corrector y soy un desastre con los acentos....sorry.  
  
-¡Por fin hemos llegado!-dijo Susan cuando al fin estaban sentadas en el Gran Hall cenando-"aun que claro hablando con James se pasa el tiempo enseguida no?"-  
  
-"si..hum....claro es un chico muy majo...y bueno..-dijo lily mientras sus mejillas enrojecían -¿como no voy a enamorar de el?-pensó Lily mientras le observaba, estaba hablando con el hermano de Sirius, Orion Black al que hacia unos minutos habían sorteado y el cual había quedado en la misma casa que su hermano. James al parecer le estaba presentando a sus amigos mientras les señalaba y decía sus nombres.  
  
-"Mira, este es Remus, y el de alla mas bajito, el que se esta comiendo un trozo de pastel, es Peter"-le explicaba James  
  
-"¿ y hay chicas en tu grupo james?"-dijo picaramente Orion(A/N: se nota que es hermano de Sirius , tan joven y ya pensando en chicas jeje)  
  
-"Buenooo...hum , aquellas dos de allá, la rubia se llama Susan y la pelirroja Lily, las conozco desde hace tiempo , hemos ido con ellas en el tren y supongo que nos juntaremos todos"- dijo James mientras las señalaba. Lily se dio cuenta y solo atino a sonrojarse , en cambio Susan saludo alegremente a James  
  
-"Espero que Susan venga es muy guapa y ademas creo que le gusta a mi hermano , jejeje"-le susurro Orión a James mientras este miraba a Sirius el cual estaba demasiado distraido mirando a Susan(A/N: imaginaros la escena jeje)  
  
-¿y a ti te gusta alguna de ellas , james?, la pelirroja tal vez?...aun que ahora que me fijo no es muy guapa la verdad... jeje... parece una. -dijo Orión en tono burlón -¡HEY! NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!!- le grito James enfadado y rojo de furia -"PARA QUE LO SEPAS ES UNA CHICA...estupenda..." -termino muy bajito James ya que todos lo de la mesa que estaban comiendo se habían vuelto a verle (ups!) incluida lily la cual al oírle decir aquello pensó que se refería a Susan , ya que Orion no hacia mas que mirarla y se siento horriblemente mal, se sentia tan poca cosa.......  
  
-"Estoo..Susan, no me encuentro bien, creo que me voy a dormir , no tengo hambre.."-dijo Lily abatida mientras se levantaba de la mesa y un sentimiento de impotencia la embargaba......  
  
Nada mas llegar a su habitación se sento en la cama y se puso a llorar, -¿Por que estoy llorando? , solo ha sido un comentario yo...yo...¡ por que me siento asi?-, eran otra vez esas corazonadas de que a James le gustaba alguien cercano a ella y ¿quien mas cerca y mas perfecta que Susan?...odio estar enamorada...odio que me guste James y odio estar sola en mi habitación.,sera mejor que baje a la sala comun y me ponga a leer , eso al menos me distraera....-penso Lily mientras cogia su ejemplar de "El señor de los Anillos" y bajaba a la sala comun.  
  
En la Sala comun habia poca gente ya que la mayoria estaba abajo disfrutando de la cena , asi que lily se acurruco en uno de los sillones mas apartados y se puso a leer. No llevaba ni 10 minutos leyendo cuando Susan y Los merodeadores(incluido Orion) entraron por el hueco del retrato  
  
-"Entonces vendras con nosotros , todos juntos?-preguntaron Sirius y Orion casi a la vez  
  
-"Si..claro si Lily esta de acuerdo...mira ,ahí esta! voy a preguntarle"- dijo Susan mientras se dirigia seguida de cerca por los demas  
  
-"Lily.....Los chicos me han preguntado si podemos ir con ellos y yo les he dicho que tenia que pre....¿has estado llorando?"-dijo parándose en seco Susan al ver los ojos rojos de Lily  
  
-"no..no es nada de verdad , son tonterías..."-dijo en un susurro Lily  
  
-"¿de verdad?...después me lo cuentas.....-le contesto al oido Susan ya que los chicos estaban casi al lado.  
  
-"Te iba diciendo que si no tienes inconveniente en juntarnos con los chicos, que dices?-le pregunto Susan -mientras todos los chicos esperaban espectantes  
  
-"Cla..claro que no, por mi esta bien"-dijo Lily  
  
-"Pues hecho , ya somos una pandilla"-dijo Orion y tomándole carrerilla a Sirius se sento al lado de Susan, acechado por la mirada celosa de Sirius que se sento enfrente con los demas  
  
-¿quién es la chica que tiene el pelo mas bonito y los ojos mas increíbles de esta pandilla?-dijo Orion mientras miraba a Susan la cual estaba bastante incomoda, nada comparado con Lily la cual se sentia totalmente fuera de lugar-¿para que pregunta si ya lo saben todo el mundo?-se dijo a si misma lily aun que en el fondo se sentia fatal y aquel cosquilleo en la naiz empezaba a hacer que sus ojos se pusieran mojados  
  
-"Pues yo opino que la que tiene los ojos mas bonitos de aquí es Lily...."- dijo una voz, todos se volvieron hacia Remus el cual no mostraba ni pizca de vergüenza  
  
-"Gracias Remus , al parecer eres de los pocos que piensa asi , aun que no me estraña ,puede que sean bonitos pero estan escondidos detrás de unas gafas y la gente no suele mirarlos 2 veces , la verdad..."-dijo Lily rapidamente y en un susurro.  
  
Los 6 se habian quedado muy serios al oir a lily decir esto , se dejaba ver un tono triste poco propio de ella, se notaba que tenia la autoestima muy baja.....  
  
-¿y por que si estan escondidos no los dejas ver Lily?, quitate las gafas y deja que te vean sin ellas"- dijo Susan muy decidida mientras se acercaba a lily la cual se alejo sujetando sus gafas pero en un giro rapido susan se las arrebato y VOILA!  
  
-"¡devuelvemelas Susan! o si te...."-se callo Lily en seco ya que todos estaban mirándola atentamente, era incleible como una persona podia llegar a tener unos ojos normales verdosos a tener , al quitarle las gafas,unos ojos increíbles y hechizantes  
  
-Lily? De verdad eres tu? Estas..irreconocible....increíble....-aquellos eran los murmuros que salian de las bocas de los chicos incluido James el cual estaba en estado de sock mirando profundamente a Lily y frotándose los ojos , parecia que hubiera visto un angel.....  
  
Lily al darse cuenta de su profunda mirada clavo sus ojos en el mientras sus mejillas enrojecían rapidamente lo cual solo hacia que darle un aspecto aun mas angelical....  
  
Estaba tan concentrada en aquellos ojos azules cuando de repente vio una luz blanca muy brillante y se desmayo, al despertar estaba en su dormitorio.  
  
-¿ha sido todo un sueño?-penso lily-lo sabia, no era posible que James me mirara de aquella manera, demasiado bonito para ser verdad......  
  
-"¡Lily!! Estas mejor? James y los demas estan aquí para ver si te encuentras mejor, Sirius queria disculparse por haberte echado un hechizo reparador de vista , al parecer salio mal y por eso te has desmayado"-esa era la voz de Susan.  
  
-¿desmayado?....,Hechizo reparador de vista?..¿James?-repetia en voz alta Lily cuando al fin se incorporo y colocándose las gafas miro hacia arriba para encontrase con los ojos azules de James..... 


	4. El porque del porque a veces las corazon...

A/N: este es el ultimo capituloooo espero que os gusteee  
  
  
  
.................-"¡Lily!! Estas mejor? James y los demas estan aquí para ver si te encuentras mejor, Sirius queria disculparse por haberte echado un hechizo reparador de vista , al parecer salio mal y por eso te has desmayado"-esa era la voz de Susan.  
  
-¿desmayado?....,Hechizo reparador de vista?..¿James?-repetia en voz alta Lily cuando al fin se incorporo y colocándose las gafas miro hacia arriba para encontrase con los ojos azules de James.....  
  
-"¿James?"...¿que haces aquí?...que..que pasa? "-pregunto aturdida lily la cual no se habia enterado de casi nada de lo que habia dicho Susan, solo sabia que si James no dejaba de mirarla como lo estaba haciendo moriria de un ataque al corazon....  
  
-"Queria... digo queriamos ver si estabas bien, Sirius queria disculparse por que te ha echado un hechizo reparador de la vista y al parecer a salido mal , por eso estas aquí y por eso estoy..digooo estamos tan preocupados por ti...-dijo James el cual se habia puesto bastante rojo y movia las manos gesticulando incontrolablemente  
  
-"Gracias James pero ya estoy mejor"-dijo Lily levantándose pero al ponerse de pie le fallaron las piernas y callo encima de James empujándolo hacia atrás y callendo ambos encima de la cama (A/N:no seais malpensados, era para que no se cayeran al suelo, que daño no? Jeje ^^)  
  
Al abrir de nuevo los ojos Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba echada de nuevo en la cama pero con una diferencia, ¡James estaba encima de ella!, sus caras estaban muy cerca y ambos podian sentir la respiración del otro mientras gradualmente sus mejillas enrojecían (por la falta de aire o por la situación ,no se sabe)  
  
-"Ja..James ...podrias levantarte por favor....."-dijo Lily en un murmullo  
  
-"¡No!, digoo que no puedo..-respondio James avergonzado  
  
-"¿por qué?"-pregunto confusa Lily  
  
-"bueeeno lily es que.... tus piernas y las mias estan enredadas y no puedo levantarme si no te mueves tu antes"-dijo James sonriendo ligeramente, era agradable ver que al menos unos de los 2 le encontraba la gracia a la situación......  
  
-Un momento James , que quieres decir con eso de que "si yo no me muevo antes".....-dijo Lily que estaba claramente avergonzada  
  
-"Que deberiamos cambiar posiciones , tu arriba y yo abajo y asi tu podras levantarte.."-dijo James Entonces Lily con mucha precaucion se empezo a girar hacia la derecha pero al llegar al borde de la cama esta resbalo, James la cogio rapidamente de la cintura para que no se cayera y la levanto hasta que quedo encima de el.......  
  
-"¿por qué no me has dejado caer? Asi hubieramos terminado antes...."-dijo Lily muy bajito cuando por fin recupero el aliento  
  
-Y..yo lo siento ha sido un reflejo, no podia dejar que te cayeras , ademas no me negaras que encima de la cama se esta mejor que en el suelo no?jeje- dijo James que estaba bastante rojo pero que se reia-  
  
-Si jeje, la verdad es que si...-dijo liLy la cual se contagio de la risa de James. Ambos emperaron a reirse a carcajadas sin darse cuenta de que sus caras se iban acercando mas y mas aunque no se dieron cuenta hasta que pararon de reirse cuando ya casi sus labios se rozaban......  
  
-"Lily......."-susurro James mientras casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia se inclino hacia delante envolviendo sus labios con los de Lily, la cual se dejo llevar en lo que creyo que era un sueño -Me esta besando....James me esta besando SI!!! NO PUEDE SER ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!.....dios....besa de miedo........-Estos eran los pensamientos de lily mientras ambos profundizaban en el beso , dejándose llevar.  
  
Cuando después de casi minuto y medio(¡wow!) se separaron ambos bastante rojos(de nuevo por la falta de aire o por la situacion , quien sabe?)A duras penas Lily consiguió incorporarse de la cama y ponerse de pie , permitiendo a James levantarse.  
  
-"James...t...m...me.....ese ha sido mi primer beso, y ....y..yo me alegro de que haya sido contigo...-dijo Lily que no cabia en su felicidad  
  
-Lily...me gustas mucho , supongo que me di cuenta hace poco y esta tarde cuando te has quitado las gafas y para mi ha sido como si hubiera un angel y no podia apartar la vista...yo...yo...creo que te quiero lily...-dijo James acercándose a ella  
  
-¡Oh! James "-dijo Lily lanzándose en sus brazos-"quiero que sepas que hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo y que desde el año pasado empeze a sentir algo mas que amistad por ti y tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo por que tuve la corazonada de que te gustaba Susan y por ello ¿cómo te ibas a fijar en mi estando ella? asi después de lo que acaba de pasar tengo miedo de despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo esta ha sido un sueño por eso quiero demostrarme a mi misma que no estoy soñando"-dijo Lily y acto seguido cogio la cara de James entre sus manos y volvio a besarle, James respondio abrazandola por la cintura mientras ambos se fundian en un beso demostrándose a si mismos que a veces las corazonadas fallan.........^^  
  
FIN 


	5. AN:Continuacion

Hola a todasss , lo primero gracias por vuestros reviers y debido a las personas que me han pedido que la continue me lo he pensado varias veces pero en principio no tenia pensado continuarla por que no se me ocurre mas ideas ,asi que estoy abierta a sugerencias de cómo puede continuar(con una sola idea que me deis puedo hasta escribir 5 capitulos mas jeje^^) asi que vosotras teneis la decisión de que modo quereis que siga....espero vuestras ideasssssssss  
  
Gracias 


End file.
